backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Backyard Sports Wiki
Welcome to Backyard Sports Wiki! This is a working in process all information of the childhood video game franchise, Backyard Sports. The games were started in 1997 and continued to be made today for the younger generation. The gaming franchise was formally owned by Humongous Entertainment and Atari, which is now owned by The Evergreen group (Day 6 Sports Group). We are now celebrating the arrival of Backyard Sports Baseball 2015 ''and ''Backyard Sports NBA Basketball 2015 ''mobile games! If you are new to Wiki, please free to come to the admin's pages: The Main Admin's, our Secondary Admin's, and co-admin's pages and we will answer your questions! '''Please help us edit as it still needs a lot of work!' New to Wiki? PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE POSTING AND EDITING ARTICLES!!!! Backyard Sports' Wiki Rules Fan Community Blog (Please go here and DO NOT create articles): Fan Community Blog Look for the help guide for assistance: Wikia Site Map The World of Backyard Sports [[Backyard Sports Wiki:Templates|'Templates']] The Fan Poll What do you like most about the Backyard Sports series as a whole? Gameplay Graphics (2D) Graphics (3D) Characters Pros Achievements/Rewards (League Leaders, Secret Teams, Mr. Clanky, etc.) Results from the previous polls. ''' Recent Wiki Activity Social Medias Like us on Facebook! News '''Apr 26, 2017: Meet our new co-admin: LizardP! Oct 19, 2016: '''We are "hiring" for someone to take over our Facebook Page! '''Apr 19, 2016: Backyard Sports is having a movie:Backyard Sports Movie Deal Aug 7, 2015: '''The Backyard Sports Wiki needs your help! Calling all editors!!! '''Feb 7, 2015: Backyard Sports NBA Basketball 2015 is now out for ITunes and Google Play! You can also get Backyard Sports Baseball 2015 on Google Play as well! Jan 15, 2014: Please congratulate bob.is.not.a.pickle as our Social Media Director, Chat Moderator, Graphic Designer, and second rollback! Jan 12, 2015: '''Check out the new Backyard Sports app on iTunes: Backyard Sports Baseball 2015! Android users, you too will eventually be able to play! '''Dec 12, 2014: The fan poll has returned! Dec 11, 2014: Check out the new Backyard Sports website! It is at: New website! Apr 26, 2014: The Backyard Sports is now owned by The Evergreen Group and plans for a relaunch. See here for details: After years of silence... Aug 29, 2013: Please congratulate RaidPirate52 as our new admin and Masterofsheepdogs as our first Wiki rollback. The Wiki also opened up a chat room! Jul 26, 2013: The Backyard Sports Wikia is looking for a new admin! Please click for more info: here for more info! Dec 7, 2012: The Wiki is now trying out the forum function! Look on the Wiki navigation bar to click on "Forum". May 10, 2012: The Wiki now has a fan review blog about the games for all the fans to submit game reviews. Check it out! Dec 20, 2011: '''Backyard Sports Wiki is now in partnership with Humongous Entertainment Wiki! '''Dec 19, 2011: '''Site maintenance on the Backyard Kids sections. Putting up new templates and will introduce an actual tutorial on how to use templates. '''Sep 14, 2011: '''Backyard Sports Wikia is currently in discussion with partnership with the Humoungous Entertainment Wiki. Please check out EDITOR's user blog (The owner of Humongous Entertainment Wiki) for your opinions about the partnership. '''Aug 2, 2011: Backyard Sports Wikia now have a facebook page: Backyard Sports Wikia Fanpage! Category:Browse